survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Vinny Bonta
Vinny Bonta was the 5th place contestant and fifth member of the jury from Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Vinny Bonta is best known for his early and cross-tribal alliance with Will Wahl, as well as his core alliance with Allie Donohue and Kelsey McCaffrey and late rivalry with Muriel Ossip. Vinny was seemingly in control of the game for the vast majority of the game - he was a crucial member of the Savage Six alliance and made strong connections with most everyone in the game including Jackson Tinsley and Tyler Allen. During the pre-merge stages of the game, Vinny remained in a relatively comfortable position due to strong tribe performance in challenges. During the post-swap stage, Vinny found himself on a dominant tribe once again and was never quite in jeopardy of going home. Upon making it to merge, Vinny reunited with Kelsey and Allie and was able to publicly utilize his relationship with Will to make it further in the game. Using Will as a "shield" and an extra vote on his side, Vinny was able to keep the target off of his back for most of the merge and involve himself in major vote-offs such as the blindside of Tyler. However, following Will's elimination at a surprise tribal council ceremony in correspondence with the progression of his rivalry with Muriel, Vinny's game progressively became more and more exposed and in jeopardy. Despite his final attempts to downplay his strategy and deflect votes from coming in his direction, Vinny was perceived as the frontrunner to win the game due to his quiet dominance of the game and he became the primary target of Jackson's idol play at the Final Five Tribal Council. Despite being in the majority alongside Allie and Kelsey against Jackson in the Final Five Tribal Council, Vinny was eliminated from the game as a result of an idol play and two votes from Muriel and Jackson. Vinny voted for Muriel to win the game after acknowledging her as the only player he was truly afraid of in the game and after criticizing Jackson for making multiple strategic errors. Biography I grew up in a very privileged home as an only child. Was given everything I wanted and didn’t fit in super well with others when I first met them. Learned what it looked like to understand people and care about others throughout school. My life was all about sports, being popular and having my parents being proud of me until I started going to YoungLife. Through the later part of high school I wanted to live my life not dedicated towards those things but instead living my life for Jesus. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: Vinny Bonta Major(s): '''Strategic Communications '''Minor(s): '''n/a '''Hometown: '''Upper Arlington, Ohio '''Birthday: '''March 1st, 1995 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Young Life and Spikeball Club. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Talkative, Perceptive, Weird. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Spikeball, watching or playing almost any sport or backyard game (except soccer) and board games. Yes, I like board games and is probably why I am single. What Are You Most Passionate About? My relationship with the lord, maintaining real friendships and being good at things that don't matter (board games/Spikeball/backyard games). What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Bikers on Ohio states campus, people who like Qdoba, people who didn't prestige in Call of Duty 4. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? Sadly it is probably that I was the 2014 Catan national champion. Catan is a board game, yes I am a nerd. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I have never lost a staring contest. Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? To try and bankrupt Shamrock Towing. They are the worst! Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Jesus Christ. What Is Your Dream Job? Stunt double. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Columbus Ohio! I love the Bucks too much to want to be anywhere else. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Rob Cesternino. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? Survivor is one of my many weird obsessions and I love beating people at games. Survivor is the best game that I know of. Why Will You Win? I went to a Nickelback concert one time and sat through the whole thing. If I can put up with them for two hours, I think I can fake a smile to someone. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I made a highschooler cry by beating him in chess. I was 8.